roleplayinggamesfandomcom-20200213-history
1994
}} Products with unknown release month Advanced Dungeons & Dragons 2nd Edition Basic line * Age of Heroes * City Sites * Council of Wyrms * Deck of Psionic Powers * Fighter's Challenge II * Fighter's Player Pack * Fighter's Screen * Monstrous Compendium, Annual Vol. 1 * Monstrous Manual * Priest's Screen * Temple, Tower & Tomb * The Complete Book of Villains * The Complete Druid's Handbook * The Complete Paladin's Handbook * The Crusades Campaign Sourcebook * Thief's Screen * Treasure Chest * Wizard's Player Pack * Wizard's Screen Al-Qadim * Caravans * Cities of Bone * Corsairs of the Great Sea * Ruined Kingdoms * The Complete Sha'ir's Handbook Dark Sun * Black Spine * City by the Silt Sea * Forest Maker * The Will and The Way Dragonlance * Dragonlance Classics Volume III Forgotten Realms * Book of Lairs * Ruins of Undermountain II: The Deep Levels Mystara * Hail the Heroes * Karameikos: Kingdom of Adventure * Monstrous Compendium Appendix: Mystara * Night of the Vampire Planescape * In the Abyss * Monstrous Compendium Appendix: Planescape * Planes of Chaos * Planescape Campaign Setting * The Deva Spark * The Well of Worlds Ravenloft * Adam's Wrath * Hour of the Knife * Howls in the Night * Masque of the Red Death and other Tales * Monstrous Compendium Appendix: Ravenloft III * Ravenloft Campaign Setting * The Awakening * Van Richten's Guide to the Ancient Dead * Van Richten's Guide to the Created Red Steel * Red Steel Campaign Expansion Advanced Dungeons & Dragons 2nd Edition Basic line * Alles über Elfen * Die Mythen der Monster * Waffen und Ausrüstung Dark Sun * Die Dünenhändler Drachenlanze * Die Klassiker - Buch II Rabenhorst * Die Gruft des Grafen Strahd * Tödliche Berührung Vergessene Reiche * Abenteuer in den Vergessenen Königreichen * Die Drow aus dem Unterreich * Menzoberranzan Albedo - 2nd Edition * The Drift * Zho-Chaka Alternatives - 2nd Edition * Cybertech Amazing Engine * Kromosome * Metamorphosis Alpha to Omega * Once & Future King * Tabloid Ambre * Ambre Angeli * Der erste Flug * Köln vor dem Abgrund Ars Magica - 3rd Edition * Houses of Hermes * Lion of the North - The Loch Leglean Tribunal * The Medieval Handbook Battlelords of the 23rd Century - 4th Edition * Condemned * Injection * Uncle Ernie's Berlin XVIII - 3rd Edition * Berlin Confidential * Ecran Berlin Bitume - 5th Edition * Pizza Piquette Bloodlust * Les Frères De La Nuit Call of Cthulhu - 5th Edition * End of the World * Ye Booke of Monstres 1920s * King of Chicago Castle Falkenstein * Castle Falkenstein * Comme Il Faut Champions - 4th Edition * Champions Presents #2 * Corporations * Dystopia * Golden Age Champions * Pyramid in the Sky Dark Champions * An Eye for an Eye * Hudson City Blues * Murderers' Row Chiméres * Anteros * Chiméres * Ecran * Le Jeu de l'Initie Chronos * Les Véhicules Cyberpunk - 2nd Edition * Cabin Fever * Chromebook 3 * Cybersheets * Land of the Free * Listen Up, You Primitive Screwheads!!! * Rough Guide to the UK * Solo of Fortune 2 Alternate Reality * Grimm's Cybertales * Home Front * King of the Concrete Jungle * Playground * Premature Burial * Remember Me * Sub Attica Cybergeneration * Eco Front * Media Front Cyberpunk - 2nd Edition * Chrome 2 * Corpo Book 1 Darkurthe Legends * Mithian's Book of Magic Das Schwarze Auge * Unter dem Nordlicht * Alptraum ohne Ende * Auf der Suche nach einem Kaiser * Das Jahr des Greifen * Das Lied der Elfen * Der Krieg der Magier * Geheimnis der Zyklopen * In den Höhlen des Seeogers * Stunden der Entscheidung Don't Look Back * Don't Look Back Drakar och Demoner * 4th Edition ** Den Femte Konfluxen * 5th Edition ** Drakar & Demoner Dunarion * Dunarion Dungeons & Dragons 1st Edition * The Classic Dungeons & Dragons Game Earthdawn * Creatures of Barsaive * Denizens of Earthdawn Volume One * Denizens of Earthdawn Volume Two * Earthdawn * Earthdawn Companion * Earthdawn Limited Edition * Infected * Parlainth Adventures * Shattered Pattern * Terror in the Skies Earthdawn - German * Barsaive * Earthdawn für Spielleiter Ecryme * Ecran * Ecryme Eléckasë * Ecran * Eléckasë * Le Prophète et le Dragon * Magies Elric! * Fate of Fools * Gamemaster Screen * Melniboné * The Bronze Grimoire Empire of the Petal Throne - 2nd Edition * Book of Ebon Bindings Fantasy Earth * Basic Rules * The Book of Magic * The Essential Fantasy Earth Fringeworthy - 3rd Edition * Fringeworthy Galactica - Playtest Version * Galactica Gardásiyal * Adventures on Tékumel Part Two/Volume Three: Beneath the Lands of Tsolyanu GURPS - 3rd Revised Edition * Bestiary * Greece * GURPS Basic Set * The Ascension * Religion * Swashbucklers Supers * IST Kingston Vampire: The Masquerade * Vampire Companion HârnMaster * Curse of Hlen * Shorkyne * HârnPlayer Hero System - 4th Edition * Horror Hero * The Ultimate Martial Artist Heroes & Heroines * Dark Horse Comics Supplement Vol. 1 * Deathwatch 2000 HOL - Human Occupied Landfill * HOL - Human Occupied Landfill Hurlements * Hurlelune 7 Immortal * Immortal - The Invisible War * Immortal Dice Set, Basic * Immortal Dice Set, Deluxe In Nomine - Magna Veritas - German * 1st Edition ** Berserker ** Höllisch Gut ** In Nomine Satanis ** Magna Veritas * 1st Revised Edition ** Magna Veritas In Nomine Satanis / Magna Veritas - 2nd Edition * Deus Ex Machina * Muchos Pesos Capharnaüm Inferno * Inferno Karma * Karma Khaotic * Khaotic Kult * Fallen Angels * GM Screen * Taroticum Kult - German * KULT/E.S. Kult - Swedish * Metropolis Legend Quest * Adventurer's Guild of Rhum * Blood in the Slave Pits * Carnage Amongst the Depraved * Horror in the House of Mystique * Soldiers' Guild of Rhum * The Plaza of Rhum * Valor in the Prison of Despair Lost Souls - 2nd Edition * Cemetery Plots Macho Women with Guns - 3rd Edition * Macho Women with Guns Macross II * Macross Deck Plans Volume One * Macross Deck Plans Volume Two * Macross Deck Plans Volume Three Mage - The Ascension * Akashic Brotherhood * Technocracy: Iteration X * The Book of Madness * The Chaos Factor * Verbena * Virtual Adepts Maléfices - 1st Revised Edition * Le Voile de Kali Marauder 2107 * MAR-13-M * Marauder 2107 Masterbook * Drama Deck * Masterbook * Masterbook Limited Edition Indiana Jones * The World of Indiana Jones - Box * The World of Indiana Jones - Book Mechwarrior - 2nd Edition * Invading Clans * Royalty and Rogues Mekton - 2nd Edition * Europa Incident * Jovian Chronicles * Mecha Manual Vol. 1 Middle-Earth Role Playing - 2nd Edition * Arnor * Elves * Middle-Earth Role Playing Accesory Pack * Minas Tirith * Moria * Northwestern Middle-Earth Gazetteer * Northwestern Middle-Earth Map Set * Palantír Quest * The Kin-Strife * Treasures of Middle-Earth Midgard - 3rd Edition * Die Perlen der Füchse * Weisser Wolf und Seelenfresser Midgard - Abenteuer 1880 * Midgard - Abenteuer 1880 Millennium's End - 2nd Edition * GM's Companion * GM's Screen and 1999 Datasource * Overlay Accessory Kit Mittelerde Rollenspiel * Das Gespenst der Nordmarken * Das Leuchtfeuer von Calenhad * Das Phantom von Ithilien * Die Dagorlad und die Totensümpfe * Die Festung auf der Wetterspitze * Die Geisterarmee von Erech * Die Schrecken der Entwasser * Die Zähne von Mordor * Elronds Haus im Bruchtal * Flüsterschatten im Eryn Vorn * Korsaren im Eryn Vorn * Piraten vor Pelargir * Sturm über dem Meer vun Rhún Monsters & Magiërs * Monsters & Magiërs Mutant Chronicles * Capitol * Freelancer's Handbook / Game Master's Screen * Imperial Mutant Chronicles - German * Mutant Chronicles Neotech * Avalanche * Neotech * Nippon * Rollformulär Nephilim * Character Dossiers * Gamemaster's Veil * Nephilim Nephilim - French * L'Atalante Fugitive * Le Souffle du Dragon * Les Mystères Nexus - The Infinite City * Nexus - The Infinite City * Nexus Life Oraculo * Atlantida Over the Edge * It Waits... * Welcome to Sylvan Pines * Wildest Dreams * With a Long Spoon Palladium Fantasy RPG - 1st Revised Edition * Island at the Edge of the World * Yin-Sloth Jungles Pandemonium! * Stranger Than Truth! Paranoia - 2nd Edition * ParaNormal / CTV Pendragon - 4th Edition * Pagan Shore Periphery * Periphery Plüsch, Power & Plunder * Playbär Prime Directive * The Federation * Uprising! Project A-Ko * Project A-Ko Psychosis - Ship of Fools * Psychosis - Ship of Fools Raôul * Raôul Rêve de Dragon - 2nd Edition * L'oeuf de Psiluma * Le Secret de Muringhen * Un Rêve en Boldzarie Oniros * Ecran Oniros * Oniros Robotech * Zentraedi Breakout Rolemaster * 2nd Edition ** Creatures & Treasures III * 3rd Edition ** Arabian Nights ** Arms Law ** Sea Law Shadow World * The Grand Campaign: A Gathering Darkness Rolemaster - German * Buch des Arkanen Wissens Rrrhuff-That * Rrrhuff-That RuneQuest - 3rd Edition * Cults of Light and Darkness * Dara Happan Book of Emperors * Lords of Terror - The Cults of Dorastor * Strangers in Prax * The Runequest-Con Compendium * University of Sog City Conference Guide RuneQuest - German * Schatten in den Hügeln Saga System * Rätsel für Rollenspieler * Tractatum Due Scales * Ecran Scales * Politique Shadowrun - 2nd Edition * Denver - The City of Shadows * Divided Assets * Double Exposure * Eye Witness * Fields of Fire * Gamemaster Screen * Harlequin's Back * Lone Star * Paradise Lost * Prime Runners * Sprawl Maps Shadowrun - German 2nd Edition * Asphaltdschungel * Brennpunkte * Die Universelle Bruderschaft * Handbuch der Erwachten Wesen * Königin Euphoria Shattered Dreams * Awake and Alone * Shattered Dreams Shatterzone * Arsenal * Brain Burn * Crosshairs * Fringer's Guide * Grimsyn Sector * Tech Book - Ships * Zeenarchs Simulacres * 5th Edition ** Guide des Années 30 ** La Belle Epoque ** Les Cartographes ** Mammouth Age ** Sangdragon ** Simulacres Enfer du Devoir * 4th Edition ** Les Aigles de feu * 5th Edition ** L'Enfer du devoir Skyrealms of Jorune - 3rd Edition * The Gire of Sillipus * The Sholari Pack * The Sobayid Atlas SLA Industries * Karma SOL * SOL Space Gothic * Der Fünfte Engel * Tödliche Ferien Stalking the Night Fantastic - 2nd Edition * Alien Among Us * Scream in the Night * Stalking the Steel City Star Wars - 2nd Edition * Cracken's Rebel Operatives * Galaxy Guide 10: Bounty Hunters * Galaxy Guide 4: Alien Races * Galaxy Guide 6: Tramp Freighters * Han Solo and the Corporate Sector * Imperial Sourcebook * Planets of the Galaxy - Volume 3 * Rebel Alliance Sourcebook * Star Wars Movie Trilogy Sourcebook * Star Wars Sourcebook * The Last Command Sourcebook Star Wars - German * Das Vermächtnis von Alderaan * Erben des Imperiums * Star Wars Spielleiterset Street Fighter * Secrets of Shadoloo * Storyteller's Screen * Street Fighter * Street Fighter Player's Guide Superbabes * Knockouts & Powerhouses * Pretorious Rising Syndicate * Syndicate Tagmar * Livro de Criaturas Tales of Gargentihr * Tales of Gargentihr Talislanta - 3rd Edition * Sarista * Sub-Men Rising Tékumel - German * Tékumel The Pirates of Dark Water * The Pirates of Dark Water The Whispering Vault * The Whispering Vault The World of Synnibarr - 2nd Edition * The Ultimate Adventurer's Guide Theatrix * Ironwood Torg * Clerics' Sourcebook * Infiniverse - Campaign Game Update - Volume III * Terra Traveller - The New Era * Path of Tears - The Star Vikings Sourcebook * Players' Forms * Referee's Screen * Reformation Coalition Equipment Guide * Smash & Grab * Striker II * World Tamer's Hanbook TWERPS - 2nd Edition * Fly By Knights * TWERPS Ultimate Power * Ultimate Power Underground * Techno * The Note Book * Underground Companion * Underground Player's Handbook Vampire - The Masquerade - 2nd Edition * Bloody Hearts * Clanbook: Toreador * Clanbook: Tremere * Clanbook: Ventrue * New Orleans by Night Viking * Rollformulär * Spelledarskärm * Viking Werewolf - The Apocalypse - 2nd Edition * Black Furies Tribe Book * Bone Gnawers Tribebook * Rage Across New York * Rage Across Russia * Werewolf - The Apocalypse Dice Set * Werewolf - The Apocalypse Storytellers Screen Wraith - The Oblivion * Buried Secrets * Face of Death * Love Beyond Death * Midnight Express * Necropolis - Atlanta * Wraith - The Oblivion * Wraith Character Kit Yurl'h * Yurl'h Generic Products * Killer Crosshairs * Kingdoms of Kalamar - Volume 1: Sourcebook of the Sovereign Lands * Kingdoms of Kalamar - Volume 2: Mythos of the Divine and Worldly * Pirates of Darkwater - World Book * The Kingdoms of Kalamar Generic Products - German * Der Löffel der Macht * Enfermo * Lorang Category:Timeline